1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stacker for a handler for classifying and stacking a test tray served with a device tested by a tester. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-stacker for a handler in which, after a device served in a test tray is tested at a test site and is classified, each test tray is unloaded according to the classification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a device produced by a manufacturing process is, in regular sequence, fed by an elevator of a horizontal or vertical handler to a tester to be tested. As the result of testing, good devices are separated from bad devices so that only good devices are outputted.
A device, whose performance is to be tested, is moved to a test position in a test tray and is contacted with a tester. At this time, the tested device is classified according to a classification and the classified device is again classified as it is unloaded by a multi-stacker.
As shown, in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional handler frame 10 includes, at the upper portion thereof, an unloading base plate, which is secured to the conventional handler frame 10 by a plurality of mounting brackets 108. The unloading base plate 104 extends longitudinally with a long-hole 106 formed therein extending perpendicularly to the handler frame 10. One end of a plurality of tray plates 110 are inserted into the long hole 106 of the unloading base plate 104 in regular sequence.
Each tray plate 110 is provided with a plurality of pins 118 so that the test tray 110 is correctly placed thereon. The tray plate 110, at one side thereof, includes a tray guide 116.
The tray plate 110 is, at a lower portion thereof, provided further with a belt bracket 120 which is moved up and down by a belt (not shown). A pulley bracket 122 includes a shaft 126 coupled with a pulley 124, which is moved by a motor. The pulley 124 coupled to the shaft 126 is rotated according to the rotation of the motor so that the belt (not shown) wound around the pulley 124 is rotated to move the belt bracket 120 up and down. Accordingly, the plurality of tray plates 110 are moved up and down.
A stopper base 128 is installed at a lower portion of the pulley bracket 122. The stopper base 128 is, at a right side portion thereof, provided with a cylinder 132. A stopper 130 is connected to the lower end of the cylinder 132.
The “┐”-shaped stopper 130 is, on a left end thereof, formed with a PAW to control a rising height when the plurality of tray plates 110 are moved in an upward direction. The stopper 130 is, at a central portion thereof, secured by a hinge and can be moved up and down by the cylinder 132.
The multi-stacker having the above-construction is provided with a plurality of tray plates positioned at predetermined intervals, thereby causing an increase in the required space. Further, because the position of the multi-stacker is controlled by the cylinder, the apparatus has a complicated construction. Furthermore, it is very difficult to stack the classified device and the classification of the device can not be varied.